Yami no Tenshi
by YugiYamiAtem
Summary: The angels are fighting once again over the gray angel.4 years from rebirth the gray one waits for the battle to end.Regreting for the angels that have died Yugi sends himself back to the human realm to be bron once more but who is also reborn to follow?
1. The Gray Angel

_**Tenshi-no-Yami (Angel of Darkness)**_

"Watch out!" warned the tri-colored hair teen. His gray wings flapped rapidly and pushed his fellow angel out of the way, just in time to get away from the fireball. "Yugi, what are you doin' here? You know they want you," whispered a blond-haired, so that others wouldn't hear. That was Joey; he had honey-brown eyes, blond hair, and white wings. Yugi had tri-colored hair, wide amethyst purple eyes, and gray wings. At that time the light angels were fighting the black angels over the favored gray-winged angel; who happens to be Yugi.

The gray angel is said to bring power to which side possesses it, but it takes years for the angel to learn the magic needed. Yugi doesn't favor either side. As said in the prophecy, "The gray angel will power either side if won the battle. Until the day it's born we shall have peace befall this land of humans. May the child be named as once told by the god Ra as Yugi?" Once the black angels found out the war began. Many have died, but for one purpose; to control the human world below.

Yugi was born in the in the human world till the age to what was to be believed as seventeen. He was reviled and the memories of his past life were forced into his mind; this has all happened before that is why he is aware of his own abilities. The time before the light angels won and the light shined upon the human realm. To be sure of their win the next time once the marvelous gray wings appeared they found him and have had him for over four years. That was until a spy on the dark angel's alliance reported to the king.

Yugi pulled his hands before him and repelled the next soaring fireball, "Joey are you ok?" He asked. The blond grunted, "I'm fine, but the elders told ya ta' stay at the temple they could nab ya," Yugi shrugged. "Look I know ya don' care 'bout who wins, but ya have ta' listen to what we say. You could get hurt buddy. I don' think the gods would want that!" Joey exclaimed and grabbed Yugi by the wrists, who pouted the whole time, then flew away with him. A dark figure smirked and followed the two.

Once they were half way to the alter Yugi finally got out of the blonds' grip and was flying freely. "I love flying! Over seventeen years of being in a human body I forgot how good it felt. I wonder if I loved flying this much in my past lives," Yugi gleamed. Joey laughed and rolled his eyes. "That's the up-teeth time you have said that in the last four years." Joey watched as Yugi dashed in circles, zigzags, and free falling. The figure decided to make his appearance.

He jumped out of the shadows and latched onto Joey with his nails digging into his skin tightly, Joey shrieked. Yugi went to his friend and gawked at the creature behind the blond. He searched though his memories and a small smile played his lips. The creature was an old friend of his, the dark angel king, Yami. Yami had tri-colored hair with crimson eyes. He had a slender body frame and wore all black leather that looked perfect with his slightly pale than normal skin. Yugi stood there for he could not interfere with hand-to-hand combat between the enemies. That would mean he would change to result of the win; he could only help and heal.

Joey struggled underneath Yami as the nails split open his skin and was bleeding freely. "Let me go ya devil!" Joey cried. The blond slammed the crimson-eyed youth to the cold ground. Both boys retracted their wing and Joey took a quick shot by decking Yami in the neck. The teen lord quickly recovered and sent a kick speeding at the blond which hit his head and knocked him to the stubbly ground. Joey groaned and covered his aching head. Yami took this chance to grab Yugi and fly off. Yugi struggled to get comfortable before waving bye to Joey, "Bye Joey!" Yugi screamed as he snuggled closer to the young king. "Yugi, no," Joey stood up and tried to fly, "Darn it! My wings are sprained!"

The blond reached into his pocket and pulled out a horn. It was a peach color, shaped like a hermit crabs' shell, and fits in the palm of a fair sized hand. Joey blew in it and a massive echo rang out. Yami screeched and Yugi covered his ears. In the distance was what looked like a white feathery cloud. The other yelling of angels could be heard as they neared.

Yami tightened his grip on the young one who was crying lightly, Yami flew faster toward his land over the sea that divided them. "Many have died for the fight over my hidden power. I feel I'm the cause and don't deserve to live. Me and my past lives have brought the smell of blood to this once beautiful land," As the gray feathered teen said that he pushed out of Yami's arms and began to plummet to the sea which was also the portal to the human world which only the ones chosen by the gods can pass though. "This is the last time I shall feel the wind beneath my wings," he smiled and cried as he fell to the entrance below.


	2. Givin New Life

_**Yugi:well that took a while**_

_**Yami:what did you expect with a lazy writer?**_

_**Yugi:...*sighs***_

_**Atem:hmmm...you two are getting along...well**_

_**Yugi:actually I'm still ticked**_

_**Yami:*gulps*...nyeh...**_

* * *

(3,000 years)

"H-hey, Joey! Let go" Yugi struggled in Joey's head-lock, "But you're so cute Yug' look at ya!" The blond only tightened his grip on the King of Games, "You're trying to kill me!" Joey let go and Yugi went sprawling to the ground with an 'ack'.

Yugi and are headed to the duel monsters tournament to prove once again who's the King of Games. Joey has been there for Yugi through thick and thin, he always had a protective feeling over the little guy.

Yugi always gets into some kind of trouble; either it's Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba-Corp, or just a couple of punks who think they can steal his deck. The weird thing is Yugi's always safe even without Joey's help, things happen almost by accident.

A car may pass by if he's being chased along the street or if a guy with a gun shows up asking for money there would be a metal tray or trash can lid that he could use to block the shot that was just lying discarded on the ground. They say it's just luck but Yugi thinks it has a bigger meaning.

They enter the arena where a duel is already taking place. "Hey Yug' I'll be right back kya? Try notta' find trouble this time," Joey called as he headed for the food court. "Same ol' Joey," Yugi thought with a chuckle as he headed for the V.I.P entrance, so not to be trampled by fan girls and boys.

The tri-colored hair boy sighed while thinking why he felt today was going to be different. As he walked past the gate he looked at the big screen that showed the results of what's being played. "So it's Kaiba and…" Yugi trailed of, eyes going wide at the digital picture of the opponent.

Under the picture the name said, "Yugi…that has to be a fake! I'm the real Yugi, how can they not tell the difference." The boy exclaimed to no one in particular earning some looks and strange glances from him to the display board.

People started to mummer about things like "Wait isn't he dueling?" "I thought so…" "Who's the imposter? Which one! Which one?" Much to the teen's annoyance the talk started to travel where he went. "Great another big hit story the reporters will just eat up" The teen continued on trying to ignore the stares that bore into his back making him feel uncomfortable.

The young Game King walked up to the platform; the crowd hushed their cheers. "Hey! You," Yugi yelled to the imposter. That person, along with Kaiba turned.

The guy smiled then smirked at the little one below. Kaiba sneered as he ordered his guards to bring the real Yugi up into the platform. "What's going on?" "There's two Yugis!" "No way; who's the fake?" The crowd got restless.

Yugi was thrown next to the upright look-a-like. "Who do you think you are…?" Yugi asked facing the other teen. "Alright! Who is my real rival no more playing!" Kaiba questioned the two with a glare.

Yugi looked at him with disbelief. "How can you NOT tell the difference!" Yugi barely shouted. "What's your problem," A familiar yet unfamiliar baritone voice stated.

Both duelists looked at the other.

Yugi stood in front of the imposter, "What's your name?" he said ignoring the question as he tried to sound threatening.

The slightly taller teen smirked, "My name is-"Suddenly the unnamed one bent down and captured the Game king's lips. The crowd gasped while Kaiba looked shocked. Everyone knew that Yugi was bi but they never seen evidence.

Yugi's eyes widened for a millisecond before he remained still, emotionless, allowing the person to do as he will. The boy stood back and whispered seductively in Yugi's ear, "-is Yami Sennen, my koi."

After Yami said koi a shock went through the famous tri-colored haired teen's body and paralyzed him. "I can't move what did he do," Yugi thought as he tried to move.

Yami walked behind the paralyzed King of Games and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Kaiba and the crowd waited in murmured whispers about what would happen next.

Nobody noticed Yugi was frozen and Kaiba getting pissed. "I'll take you back, away from here, to whom and what you used to be," Yami finally spoke. "That's it get away from him!" Kaiba ran past Yami as he grabbed Yugi whose body went limp.

Yami's crimson eyes flare at the way the CEO was holding, bridal style. The crowd gasped in anticipation, to them it look like: The brave Seto Kaiba saving Yugi Mutou from a strange man named Yami Sennen. "Who do you think you are messing with MY grey angel!" shrieked Yami.

Kaiba snickered at the remark, just as he was about to respond a 'bang' was heard and all heads turned to the door. "YUG'!" shouted none other than the blond, Joey Wheeler. The honey-eyed dueler scrambled up the steps and across the field to reach his buddy.

He faced Yami and growled, "What did ya do ta' my pal ya jerk!" Yami sneered in amusement and pointed a finger at Yugi, "He is mine. You may not remember but he's my lover, and I'll take him back" The audience gasped and mingled.

Kaiba shifted Yugi over his shoulder and patted his back for reassurance. Yugi even by a bit struggled to move, "I hate this I can't do anything!" Yugi thought.

"Well you won't have him if I have something to say about it." Kaiba shouted as he reached for his secret weapon, "Take this!" The brunette jump in the air over Yami's head and threw a blur of faint blue. Yami's eyes widened and threw him-self to the side. "So you're one too" Yami vociferated back and dodged the other's objects. Joey gapped at Kaiba, "What…the…feathers?" Joey exclaimed, staring at the hardened blue shining feathers sticking up from the ground, "What the heck's goin' on!"

Yami grabbed the packet of feathers from his deck box, "You're not the only one," the teen smirked and scattered the feathers in a perfect circle. The crimson red feathers flared to life around captured shadows.

Kaiba grunted as Yugi wiggled in his grip but successfully speared another blue feather hitting Yami in the right arm. "Arghhh," Yami shouted as a blue shine flashed, "I call forth my mage-Dark Magician!" The circle of shadows diminished to reveal a man in purple armor and held a green staff. "Now, attack my mage!" The tri-colored haired teen ordered.

Kaiba scoffed, but tightened his grip on Yugi. This wouldn't turn out well. "Black Magic," the magician's staff wavered a bit while gathering the shadows confined in a black-blue orb. It then released the black magic having it also destroy the stadium in search of its target.

"What the heck is going on here," Yugi suddenly shouted, startling the CEO making him drop his load. "Yugi!" Was a narrowed sounded yell as the Game King passed out.

Kaiba darted for Yugi, his blue wings paced furiously, "No, this is just like before!" he muttered, letting a warm tear escape.

Yami shouted at his magician to save the boy, but it was as if time was running slow.

A whipping wind replaced the moment as gray feathers flashed in everyone's visions then…

nothing.

* * *

**_Atem:Yugi where is Yami?*raises eyebrow*_**

**_Yugi:in a better place*looks up*_**

**_Atem:*eyes widen*you killed him*smirks*...about time_**

**_Yami:I'm in a cage haging up here you dimwit!*glares*I'll kill you for that last comment!_**

**_Yugi:you would never kill us*smiles*_**

**_Yami:*gulps*no I wouldn't*sweatdrops*_**


	3. Aftermath

_**Yugi:How long were you planning on keeping us waiting!**_

_**Yami: As long as I want...at least until Atem starts talking**_

_**Atem:*rolls eyes*That is besides the point. This has been so long since the writer has updated or been on in a long time. So this ismore of a transition chapter then anything because of the akward transition ideas the writer had and-**_

_**Yami:SHUT UP!*bonks Atem on the head* Ya ya long time update it's the same with every other writer. Can we please move on!**_

_**Yugi:*shruggs*Oh well, whatcha goin' to do.**_

* * *

The stadium slowly gained life as the audience awakened, groaning and shaking in discomfort. The lucky souls who were on top of the fainted crowd scrambled away, almost tripping over others. Kaiba's wings ached in agony from being crushed by his own weight. "Shit…" he muttered before trying to straighten his sea of blue wings. His feathers laid in a heap while grey shaded pieces of bone poked out at random places allowing his unique white blood to flow freely.

Yami and the Dark Magician were in no better condition. The mage was slowly fading back into the shadows from whence it came, breathing harshly with bruises left on his unprotected face. While Yami, unfortunately was stuck under the body of the Dark Magician, unconscious.

The mumbles of the crowd grew louder before people were all out screaming at the sight of the duel arena. Kaiba was startled out of his stupor and stood up quickly, forcing his bloody wings to drag behind him. He glared at his enemy before turning around him to look for Yugi. His eyebrows furrowed when he couldn't find the angelic duelist.

He cursed his luck and balled his hands into stressed fists before walking off the arena and growled at his now awake guards. "Don't just stand there dammit," Kaiba spat out. "You still work for me so get rid of that man over there." He dramatically walked away, but not before raising an eyebrow at Joey's ridiculous sleeping form, leaving the guards to deal with the audience and Yami.

A lit snoring came from the soft bed upstairs of the Turtle Game shop. The figure in bed glowed with a radiant gray light as he appeared from out of nowhere.

Another figure sat at the doorway smiling at his grandson, seeing nothing odd other than the abnormal pace of breathing coming from the little body. He walked up to him and patted his head. He sighed before speaking to himself, "Such a good boy. Why must he go through this without a normal life…with all these duels he never has time for sleep after homework friends and school. But oh well being famous doesn't allow him to have a normal life. Ho hooo…"

The old man chuckled at his grandson's supposed sleepiness before walking away. "Hmmm… wasn't he suppose to be somewhere," the grandfather wondered with curiosity. "Oh well he can skip one day of excitement." And he left to let the young boy sleep.

In the Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba grunted as he thought vigorously about the matter at hand. Yami wouldn't stay still for long and it would be easy for Yami to find Yugi with him appearing almost everywhere. Just the thought of that being taking away his dear tenshi gave him the urge to murder even the most deadly of demons.

Kaiba glared at the mass of papers in front of him, each one written of the legend of gray angel. The stories were complete and udder nonsense, some say that the so called "gray angel" was actually a human hero of fairy tales, others saying that the angel will personally be the destroyer of the world itself by flushing the world into the heavens, creating a great unbalance that will form a black hole in on the world itself.

Sometimes he even wondered why he even bothered searching for what he already knew.

The CEO gave a tired yawn before getting up from his warm leather office chair, his eyes shaded by his brown hair. "Seto," called the young worried voice of the black haired Kaiba. Mokuba walked up to his elder brother and shook his arm, "Hey, Seto, are you ok? Big brother?"

Kaiba slowly came back to reality, his voice cracked a bit as he told Mokuba, "It's time, be ready. He is here…" before he walked off toward his room. The echoes of footsteps consumed the atmosphere with a deadening silence. Mournful laughter broke the air as shadows surrounded the young one before piece by piece skin was sheared off of the body, revealing a tall figure covered in black blood.

"Life continues to flow and death never stops, and destiny is the lake that feeds the two. This is no different from the history that always repeats itself," the figure remarked as the scene turned black, only the red eyes of the entity could possibly be seen. "Let the games begin…"

* * *

**_Yugi:that's that nothing more._**

**_Yami:figures...*huff*_**

**_Atem:you two agreeing on something, that's new. Anyway it's summer so more updates...just don't expect the too soon._**

**_Yami:Also*glares* the only excuse the writer has for not updating so quickly is; life._**

**_Yugi:*sighs* Yami...*pushes Yami away*...shut up. *smiles* with that negative message we bid you goodnight...if it's night for you...?_**


End file.
